<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sparks of Silver Seas by Pokibal2001</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839930">Sparks of Silver Seas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokibal2001/pseuds/Pokibal2001'>Pokibal2001</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Bit of BB Bashing, Background Relationships, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship, Reunion, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent, be warned, fluff with plot, or is it...?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:41:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokibal2001/pseuds/Pokibal2001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Time loops and otherworldly knights don't mix well, as far as Arthur Pendragon is concerned. Mentally and physically exhausted from the never-ending cycles of collecting research materials for the manga, Arthur took it upon himself to get a well-needed rest at the beach and doze off into a light sleep. Then, he finds himself in an oddly realistic dream. </p><p>Correction. An oddly beautiful dream, crafted by none other than the Magus of Flowers from a parallel timeline. His Magus of Flowers. </p><p>It's more innocent than you think.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin (Fate/Prototype)/Arthur Pendragon | Saber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sparks of Silver Seas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In celebration of Proto Merlin's official release in FGO Arcade, where we all can finally put a face to the mystery character that is the female Merlin, I am writing this to prove my writing mettle for soft romance and as a tribute to a certain rarepair ship that I'm very fond of.</p><p>Also, please note that this story has a few AUish elements that deviates slightly from the canon of Summer 3 and that it also takes place before Arthur's interlude, so as to provide context for the way the characters behave. Other then that, please take your time and enjoy your reading~!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur blinked, before shaking his head as he gazed at his surroundings.</p><p>He was no longer sitting under the shades of the palm trees but instead, he stood in front of silvery waves crashing upon the sandy beach. The briny scent of the sea permeates the wind as it tickles his cheeks, the warmth of the golden radiance fanning across the sky slowly settles down in the far horizons.</p><p>It was too odd; time cannot have possibly passed by so quickly when the last he saw the sun a few moments ago was at its highest during noon.</p><p>It cannot be evening already.</p><p>But before he could even move, a voice reaches out to him from a distance.</p><p>“My King.”</p><p>For a moment, Arthur thought he was hallucinating. Though he been on friendly enough terms with Artoria Pendragon, his female counterpart who was native to this current World, she would never address him with such a heavy title like that. Not even during summer.</p><p>No, the only other person who would share that voice and call him that was-</p><p>A glittering pink petal flashed across his sharp eyes, the fragrance of fresh lilies overtaking the scent of the sea.</p><p>“Merlin,” Arthur whispered to the wind.</p><p>There was a chime in the air, petals giggling as they glide with the gale.</p><p>“I’m relieved to see you again, Arthur.”</p><p>Emerald eyes sharply turning to the side where her voice came from, Arthur felt his breath hitched in his throat.</p><p>There she was, the famed Magus of Flowers from his World, standing on the seashore.</p><p>Dressed in only a off-shoulder black sundress and a silky white scarf, both of which were beautifully embroidered with violet floral patterns, Merlin glanced back at him with a relieved smile on her face.</p><p>Arthur stood silent, too stunned to speak the right words.</p><p>It truly was her, not a mirage nor trick of the mind. It has been so long since… He could not quite remember. How long has the time loops been affecting him?</p><p>“Merlin, are you…” The question hanged in the air, but Arthur had not need to finish it for he too had come to realize the answer as soon as he vocalized the words.</p><p>“It’s exactly as you think, my King,” Merlin chuckled bemusedly, floating closer as she did so, “This is a dream, one that I-oof!”</p><p>Arthur closed the gap between them faster than the strike of a lightning bolt, wrapping his arms around the wizard in a fiercely gentle embrace.</p><p>“It’s really is you,” Arthur murmured, nuzzling onto her shoulder.</p><p>Merlin froze, probably overwhelmed by the sheer force of his emotions. It didn’t take long for her to tenderly hug him back with one hand caressing the back of his head.</p><p>His heart has never felt fuller than it had.</p><p>They remained in that embrace for however long the time it takes to be content in each other’s arms, a moment they dearly wished for it to remain until the cawing of the seagulls reminds them of their situation.</p><p> With extreme reluctance, Arthur sighed as they slowly let go of the other from their mutual embrace and he looked expectantly at the Magus of the Flowers.</p><p>They stood in front of the other, taking in each other’s sight. Arthur has always made it his personal motto to never take things for granted, this occasion even more so especially since Merlin appeared as herself instead of a disembodied voice. She doesn’t do that unless the situation was grave enough to warrant it and knowing what his Masters had warned him about BB, this has to be serious.</p><p>This was no longer a just the chaotic hijinks of a vacation ruled by Servant Fes, but a threat of calamity that lay not too far in the distant horizon.</p><p>“Where were we again?” Arthur asked, keeping a straight face.</p><p>Merlin simply smiled, an obligatory grin, “So as I was saying, this dream is one that I and a few others, including my male self, have painstakingly created as a link to the Singularity just so that I can be here.”</p><p>“Then-” Arthur breathed a sigh of relief, shaking his head at the newfound information, “He did it. Merlin, I mean, the other-Artoria’s Merlin. He really did pull through, no matter that it’s his first time every loop.”</p><p>“Indeed, we both owe it to him and two others for organizing this meeting,” Merlin grinned appreciatively before her expression turned sombre as she stepped in closer to him, concern tinged in her tone, “Now, please tell me. What has been happening since we last talk, when you said you were on the plane to Hawaii.”</p><p>At this moment, Arthur could feel the brunt of the time loops weighing down his shoulders. No matter that this was a dream, a sweet dream guaranteed by Merlin’s presence, the shadow casted by the never-ending cycle of the same weeks over and over again remained like a stain on his psyche.</p><p>Feeling mentally exhausted, Arthur simply let himself drop to the sand by the butt and crossed his legs his legs as he stares out at the never-setting sun in the horizon. He half-expected the hustle and bustle of street noise from Luluhawa City to carry over to the beach but the calming swish of the silvery waves was what remains in the dream, soothing the fringes of his anxiety.</p><p>Sparkling violet flowers magically bloomed on the soft sand around him, smoothly mingling with the briny scent of the sea as Merlin sat down beside him.</p><p>Taking in a deep breath, Arthur proceeded to explain everything that has happened since he stepped foot onto that airport. Dealing with BB, preparing for ServantFes, making the manga for Jeanne Alter, battling the mysterious Foreigner and everything that has been encompassed by the time loops. The many weeks of silence since he lost communication with Merlin, his dreams voided of nothing but a hollowed red moon hanging in the blackened sky. The desperation that led him to seek out the other Merlin for help no matter how unbelievable his claims may be.</p><p>By the time he has done explaining what has occurred so far, Arthur closed his eyes.</p><p>“You have been through quite the wringer, Arthur,” Merlin muses sympathetically and he could feel her patting his arm, “I’m sorry I wasn’t there to provide support for you when you needed it. Luluhawa sounds absolutely insane! It doesn’t quite compare with that soupy mess of time, but it feels close enough.”</p><p>Arthur shrugged his shoulders, green eyes opening as he smiled softly at Merlin, “Maybe, but I’m glad you’re here now.”</p><p>The obligatory grin that was always present on Merlin’s curved lips turned a little more genuine and her patting hand stopped on his clothed shoulder, her grasp comforting as she softly squeezes instead.</p><p>“You know you’re not always alone, right, Arthur?” Merlin remarked casually, her bright violet eyes staring intently at the silvery waves crashing at the shore, “There’s your Masters and my other self, the Merlin who looks out for you when I couldn’t.”</p><p>Arthur shook his head, following her gaze towards the sea, “Gudao and Ritsuka, I wouldn’t… I do not wish to bother them with my personal problems, not when they themselves bore the full brunt of the time loops by having to make the manga with Jeanne Alter”</p><p>“And you complained about how reserved I tend to be when I have my own problems,” Merlin raised an eyebrow at him as she let her hand down, deliberately ignoring his deadpan stare as she continued, “Look, you told me about them yourself. You say and I quote ‘they are the sort of humans who are willing to understand and lend a helping hand no matter what’ and I positively sure they’re not going to be mad at you for admitting your problems, at the very least.”</p><p>“But wouldn’t that hinder our progress?” Arthur countered, one hand clenching at the sand harshly, “We have been at it for countless weeks, weeks that I have lost count and-and…” He then sighed, rubbing his face forlornly, “…We’re no closer to solving the mystery of the time loops. Distracting them with my problem is not worth it.”</p><p>Merlin frowned, considering his words before pointing out, “Maybe that’s the case for them but frankly, I rather believe that they’re willing to hear you out at least. My other self did it, didn’t he? And the poor guy had the misfortune of being a part of the time loops while doing so too.”</p><p>“And he completely thrown himself into accomplishing this dream,” Arthur’s sorrowful face twisted with regret, “He wasn’t able to enjoy the summer at Servant Fes for many loops now because he couldn’t stop, not when he noticed the progress that was there and he couldn’t even remember that he did it. And even then, he still helped me regardless.”</p><p>“He’s definitely my other self, alright,” Merlin sighed as she pondered over this, before realizing with wide eyes, “It was the Moon Cancer, isn’t it? BB. You fear retaliation from her, had she noticed the other Merlin attempting to breach beyond the Singularity just to contact me. The same fear that it might also happen to your Masters should you confide in them.”</p><p>Arthur nodded solemnly, gazing downwards at the glittering flowers blooming on the sand.</p><p>“I had my suspicions. The Foreigner that I fought with the others was too brash and headstrong, not the sort of Servant that I suspect would be responsible for orchestrating a phenomenon that borderlines True Magic. BB, on the other hand… If what the Masters said was true about what she did in SERAPHIX, I would definitely be surprised if she wasn’t the prime suspect for this mess.”</p><p>Merlin remained silent for a moment, before shifting her position.</p><p>“Lay your head on my lap.”</p><p>Arthur blinked, feeling wholly confused once more.</p><p>“I-what?” He sputtered, dumbfounded.</p><p>Merlin snorted as she replied, “You’re stressed, Arthur. Sorry if I was a little too frank, but all that stress is not good for you and I figured you need something else to calm you.”</p><p>Arthur merely stared at Merlin, blinking several times as he properly adjusted his mind.</p><p>This summer must have really screwed up with his sanity.</p><p>“You’re right,” He says tonelessly and without any warning, he immediately plopped his head down on her lap with a naught of hesitation.</p><p>“Arthur…!” Merlin gasped, looking quite taken aback at the sudden rush of affection coursing through her body, “That was rather quick.”</p><p>Arthur simply looked up, his bright green eyes admiring the silvery bangs that framed around her shimmering violet eyes. His hand reaches out, gingerly cusping her face with such care that a stranger would have thought that he was trying so hard not to break her.</p><p>“I missed you,” Arthur admitted, weary and battle-worn like the days of old, “Everywhere I go on Luluhawa, I thought I kept seeing mirages. Illusions of events that were not meant to be. You were there except not, a blurry figure just out of reach. I didn’t want to think about it too much, so I threw myself into helping the Masters with their work for Jeanne Alter's manga that I lost track of time since the last time contacted you.”</p><p>In a split second, Arthur witnessed a cool shadow passing over Merlin’s face. An uncharacteristic scowl, deep and menacing, on her usually genial face as she glared to the side.</p><p>It was an ephemeral moment however, as Merlin returned to acknowledge him with a sympathetic smile as she proceeded to gently ruffle his hair and Arthur let himself go limp as he relaxes his body. With half-lidded eyes, he let his hand down and was simply content to just watch Merlin hum along with the beat of the waves as she affectionately plays with his hair.</p><p>No words needed to be said, for this moment was more than he could ever asked for.</p><p>After several minutes of comfortable silence, the Magus of Flowers decides to finally spoke up.</p><p>“You know, Arthur. I can’t help but notice that you’re acting even more of a wizened king than usual,” Merlin jested with a teasing smirk. She then gestured to his swimsuit consisting of a open white hoodie and teal shorts, “And yet, here you are. Dressed like a handsome youth out to impress pretty girls at the beach.”</p><p>Arthur chuckled sheepishly, his cheeks rosy as he tried to focus on the cooling scent of the sea, “Just to let you know, I was resting my poor back under the shade after hours of non-stop gathering reference materials for the manga. The last time I checked the mirror, I looked more haggard than handsome.”</p><p>“Oh, is that so?” Merlin drawled, her gentle caress on his hair nearly distracted him from thinking properly as she joshed back, “What a shame for those hopeless girls, then. You could’ve used your good looks to snag a great time with some of them.”</p><p>“Please, no. I’m fine as I am,” Arthur groaned, one hand covering his reddening face. Then inspiration suddenly strikes as an idea popped in his mind, his hand moved down to reveal an eager smile, “However, I’m willing to make an exception.”</p><p>“An exception?” Merlin enquired, looking genuinely curious as she lets down her hand. There was no doubt she was feeling his growing excitement.</p><p>Arthur raises his head from her lap and stood up, stretching his arms as he said, “How long does this dream lasts, Merlin?”</p><p>Merlin, having stood up as well, answered with a tilt of her head as she looked at him expectantly, “However long you want it to be, Arthur.”</p><p>Arthur grinned toothily, turning to her direction. When the silvery waves blot out the setting sun's rays, he gently extends his hand. The sparkling petals riding along with the wind tickles her cheeks, the mingling fragrance of flowers and salt fills her lungs.</p><p>“Then let’s take a stroll in the water, together.”</p><p>Merlin merely stared, wide-eyed, “In the water?”</p><p>“Shallows only,” He reassured her, not backing down.</p><p>The Magus of Flowers gazed at him, an unusual sheen standing out on her shimmering violet eyes that looked almost like-</p><p>“Thank you,” Merlin breathed softly.</p><p>As soon as she takes his hand, the glittering ocean becomes right before them.</p><hr/><p>Panting slighting and thoroughly soaked in imaginary seawater, Arthur took in a deep breath. As far as good dreams go, he was pleasantly surprised to find that playing in the shallow waters near the beach was just realistic as it would in the waking world.</p><p>After an hour of pleasantly strolling in the water along the seashore as they admired the waves bathed in moonlight after the sun had set, Merlin thought it would be funny to throw the first shot at what apparently became their playful war of splashing at each other. Unfortunately, neither side managed to attain dominance over the other, so it became a battle of attrition that eventually ended with both laughing their heads off as they collapsed onto the soggy sand.</p><p>“That was fun! It’s so been so long since I last saw the sea, and never on a beach so pleasant as this,” Merlin bubbled, the utterly genuine expression of joy was such an enthralling sight that Arthur couldn’t help but beam with pride as she continued, “It’s too bad my scarf is soaking wet, but nah, this is a dream. I can dry it any time!”</p><p>“True indeed. I wouldn’t mind having this dream last forever,” He admitted out loud, as he then looked up to admire the numerous stars doting the night sky, “I’m glad though. This whole time, I never thought of having fun while I was helping to work on the manga. Maybe I should just take the time off, then we can go out and have fun at the beach-”</p><p>Arthur stopped short of his sentence, realizing the folly of his plans.</p><p>Slowly rising from his spot, he sat cross-legged as he closed his eyes.</p><p>“Arthur?” He could hear her asking in concern from beside him, the tell-tale sounds of movement indicated to him that Merlin was sitting upright as well.</p><p>“This dream doesn’t last forever, does it?” He said quietly. It was not a question.</p><p>“No, it doesn’t,” Merlin answered anyway, her voice resigned and somewhat muffled, as though she was speaking through her scarf, “How do you know?” </p><p>“The seagulls aren’t cawing anymore,” Arthur explained, opening his eyes to glance behind, “And Luluhawa City vanished into nothing behind us. There’s not much space here in the beach as it used to.”</p><p>Merlin sighed as she acknowledged his claims with a nod, “I can’t deny it when its too obvious for you so yes, this dream is slowly dissolving at the seams.”</p><p>“But how did it happen?” puzzled Arthur, tilting his head curiously as he looked at her expectedly, “I’m not an expert on dreams, but I do know you know enough that you wouldn’t let this dream end so easily.”</p><p>“I’m flattered you think so highly of me, Arthur,” Merlin smirked playfully for a bit, before shaking her head as she retained back her serious expression, “But I’m afraid I overestimated myself with much I can maintain this dream in accordance to your will,” Her obligatory grin turned into a thoughtful frown, “The link to this Singularity is rapidly deteriorating at a rate faster than I originally thought.”</p><p>Arthur gasped, his eyes widening in alarm, “But that means-you’re-no, I can’t-” He shook his head with heavy breaths, a thorny weight forming in his chest as he attempts to keep his composure in control, “Merlin, is there no other way you can stay? Even as a dream?”</p><p>“Arthur, I wish I could say that I had a plan in mind but-” Merlin suddenly blinked her eyes, intrigue on her face ever growing steady, “Wait what did you say just now?”</p><p>“I-huh?” Not the eloquent response Arthur had wanted to say, but he was confused by her question.</p><p>“You said something along the lines of… A way to stay… even as a dream…” Merlin murmured to herself, her face crunching in contemplation till her expression suddenly lit up like a star of hope as she clapped her hands, “By becoming- Of course! Your words are brilliant, Arthur! As brilliant as your swimsuit!”</p><p>“As my what?” Arthur replied blankly, his face deadpan from the sudden mood whiplash.</p><p>But he could not deny the growing hope that literally blossoms around them in the form of Merlin’s signature flowers, every sparkling petal quivering in excitement.</p><p>Merlin, with a dash of magic, scooted closer to his side. Squatting, her hand affectionately caressed the side of his face. It was even softer and supple than he had imagined.</p><p>“What is it, Merlin?” Arthur asked quietly.</p><p>“Arthur, I have plan,” Merlin reassured him, her face determined, “But I have to end this dream early, and you’ll be back in the waking world. Will you wait for me this time?”</p><p>Arthur grasped her hand caressing his face and squeezed gently, leaning his forehead against hers as he closed his eyes, “Of course. I shall wait and persevere; time loops be damned.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Merlin’s grateful voice, a melodious tone even despite being distorted by the dissolving dream around them, reverberated in his ears like a distant echo of silvery waves, “Don’t forget to confide in your masters, thank my male self and the others and... Always have fun for yourself too.”</p><p>“Of course,” Arthur laughed confidently, before shakily exhaling, “Will I see you again?”</p><p>A laughter of joy sparkles in the breeze, the nostalgic scent of white lilies filled the air and-</p><p>“Our reunion is sooner than you think, my beloved red dragon.”</p><hr/><p>Arthur blearily opened his eyes, the merciful shade protecting his sight from the harsh rays of sunlight piercing through the sand in front of him. Despite the groggy haze enveloping his mind, Arthur could not help but feel his lips curve up in joy.</p><p>Stretching his arms out of habit, he turns to see a bemused Ritsuka grinning at him with Ushiwakamaru dutifully guarding them from the side.</p><p>“Had a good dream, Arthur?” The Chaldean Master asked, tilting her head in curiosity, “Looks like your nap really agrees with you. Your eye bags are even gone now!”</p><p>“I…” Arthur took in a deep breath, closing his eyes as he remembers sparkling flowers and silvery waves, “I had a great dream, Master. One that I hope to never forget.”</p><p>Ritsuka looks at him sympathetically, “I know how that feels. Are you feeling okay?”</p><p>“I’m feeling a little better. Actually,” Arthur shook his head, green eyes open to stare intently at Rituka, “There’s something important I need to share with you and Gudao together. Where is he?”</p><p>Ritsuka started a little, her cheeks slightly warmed, “Oh! Uh… Oh yeah, Gudao went to the other side of the beach to help referee a volleyball match with Robin and the Knights of the Round.”</p><p>Arthur hesitated for bit at the mention of the knights but eventually nodded, “…I see. Do you mind if you can take me to them?”</p><p>“Of course!” Ritsuka happily pumped a fist to the air and turned to Ushiwakamaru, “C’mon, Ushi! Arthur’s awake and ready to join back with Gudao and the others.”</p><p>“Agreed,” Ushiwakamaru bobbed her head and amiably smiled at Arthur, “I’m happy to see that you feel much better, King of Knights. You looked more energized than before!”</p><p>Arthur laughed as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, “Was I really that bad? I must’ve looked haggard.”</p><p>Ritsuka snorted disbelievingly in response, “No way, Arthur! Even with the eyebags, you still somehow managed to look good. If anything,” She wilted a little, shoulders slumped as she tugged at the hem of her Hawaiian shirt collar, “We were more worried about you.”</p><p>“You are?” Arthur asked confusedly.</p><p>“Master is right,” Ushiwakamaru nodded soberly, looking at him with concern, “You have been the most hardworking out of us Servants when we were out collecting the manga materials.”</p><p>“Yeah, you have been doing so much work non-stop that we wondered if you actually rested at all,” Ritsuka fretted her hands in worry, “It’s that bad, Arthur. When we saw you asleep, Robin insisted we all have a break for your sake and even Jeanne Alter agrees.”</p><p>“I…” Arthur glanced down guiltily, unknowingly looking like a kicked puppy, “I’m sorry for making you guys worry. It wasn’t my intention to hinder our progress with the manga.”</p><p>“Oh no, not like that!” Ritsuka waved her hands in reassurance with a panicky fervour, “We aren’t annoyed with you. It’s just… We were relieved that you’re finally taking it easy,” She peered at him with a sympathetic smile, “Out of all of us who are in the know, you really had it rough with everything that has been going on.”</p><p>“Ritsuka…” Arthur murmured, his green eyes brightened with resolution, “All the more reason that I need to discuss with you and Gudao together as soon as possible.”</p><p>“I figured that would be the case,” Ritsuka smiled in understanding, both hands at her hips, “Alright, let’s go and meet up with-wait a sec, isn’t that…?”</p><p> “Oh, it’s Mash!” Ushiwakamaru piped up, eyeing the summer Berserker with curiosity, “She’s coming over here, and she’s not alone.”</p><p>Mash happily greeted back with a wave of her hand, a camera slung around her neck. Her unexpected companion, a bespectacled man wearing a navy-blue hat and open coat over his own swimsuit, was none other than-</p><p>“Dantes?!” Ritsuka exclaimed, looking rather taken aback by his presence, “What are you doing here? I thought you’d still be doing your own stuff behind the scenes.”</p><p>The Count of Monte Cristo scoffed bemusedly, “I did. I am simply here to pass on a message to certain King of Knights. The male one, apparently.”</p><p>“For me?” Arthur blinked in confusion. It’s very rare that the first Avenger would actively seek out another Servant with purpose, much less one who purposely hid himself from the social view in Chaldea, “From whom?”</p><p>“The Magi of Flowers, both the Chaldean here and the other outside of this Singularity,” Dantes answered, crossing his arms, “Your reunion with her is much sooner than you think.”</p><p>Arthur started at that, his eyes wide, “Her-no wait, you mean-she mentioned two others. Are you…?”</p><p>Dantes nodded, “Yes, I am. We struck a deal and I had done my part to guide her here, the other one is currently helping her with other matters as we speak.”</p><p>Ritsuka leaned over to her Servants, one hand covering her mouth as she whispered in the background, “Wait, who’s ‘she’ they’re talking to?”</p><p>“Apparently, she’s another version of Merlin like how Arthur here is another version of Artoria,” Mash replied, and reacted with a sheepish look when Ritsuka and Ushiwakamaru gaped at her, “Oh, Dantes told me when he stopped by at our hotel room. Jeanne Alter really wanted pictures of this other Merlin, so she told me to accompany Dantes and bring a camera along.”</p><p>Arthur felt as light as a feather, “Then she’s really… Thank you, Count of Monte Cristo. I appreciate your help, truly.”</p><p>“Kuhahaha, there’s no need for gratitude,” Dantes laughed out with a snort, turning to leave, “I held the end of the bargain and so did she. Thanks to your Magus, I’m closer than ever to figuring out BB’s true motives.”</p><p>“Wait, Dantes!” Ritsuka called out to him, her face suspecting, “You have an inkling of what BB’s planning, do you?”</p><p>Dantes turned back to group, his expression grave as he tilted his hat, “I can’t say more. Even with No Face May King Robin gave me, she can still listen from the darkness encroaching Luluhawa.”</p><p>From there on, he vanished into thin air as though he was never there.</p><p>“She can still listen from the darkness… What does he mean…?” Ritsuka murmured to herself, looking particularly worried.</p><p>Mash seemed to consider the cryptic warnings seriously as she frowns thoughtfully, “Dantes told me the same thing. At the very least, we can confirm that BB does indeed have something to do with the ti-you know what.”</p><p>Arthur shook his head, “One problem at a time, everybody. Let us focus on reuniting with Gudao and the others-”</p><p>“Incoming tsunami!” Ushiwakamaru cried out in horror, her battle fans out and ready.</p><p>Jerked from the Japanese warrior’s cry of warning, Arthur turned to see an approaching tidal wave speedily coming over to their side of the beach at an alarming rate. He immediately reacted with Excalibur materialising in his grip out of instinct, ready to cut it down should it reach the shore.</p><p>“What in the-?!” Mash gasped, as she jumped back with her shield instantly manifesting at hand.</p><p>“Deploy Noble Phantasms at ready!” Ritsuka commanded instinctively, her hands clenched as she warily eyed the large wave.</p><p>“Ready!” Ushiwakamaru was the first to unleash hers, “The Free Heavenly Eye…”</p><p>Footholds of stone and sea salt rose from the sand, floating in a protective formation around the group.</p><p>“That which heals all our wounds and all our grudges…” Mash started her chant as motes of blue light gather around her.</p><p>“This is how I go all-out in the water!” Ushiwakamaru exclaimed loud, rapidly jumping from stone to stone with such tremendous speed that she left behind flash-images of herself.</p><p>Mash smashed the tip of her shield onto the sand, “This is our homeland. Manifest now!”</p><p>As the intense winds she generated from her battle fans quickly started to pick up into a mini cyclone and walls of ethereal light sprung from the ground, the tidal wave was already closing in for impact.</p><p>“Tengu’s Fan, Akarashimakaze!”</p><p>“Lord Camelot!”</p><p>The forceful gale of the cyclone and the sturdy fortress walls split the tidal wave into two smaller waves upon impact, successful in protecting the group from harm. The same could not be said for other beachgoers as the beach around them turned into a cluttered mess of seawater and debris.</p><p>“Woohoo, good job, both of you!” Ritsuka cheered, throwing her hands up in the air as Ushiwakamaru preened at the praise while Mash heaved a sigh of relief.</p><p>Arthur dispelled his sword and turned to survey the damage done to the beach, only to narrow his eyes at a particularly lumpy shape on the sandy ground not far from them and realised that it was actually a pile of bodies stacked on top of each other.</p><p>“Look! There’s injured people over there!” Arthur exclaimed, already sprinting off to help the poor fellows on the sand.</p><p>“Arthur, wait for us!” Ritsuka called out to him, running after him with the remaining Servants in tow.</p><p>As Arthur grinded his heels to a halt on the sand, his green eyes widened upon recognising the people laid across the wet sand.</p><p>“Arthur!” Ritsuka stopped by side, hands on her knees as she panted slightly, “Who are inj-Gudao?!”</p><p>There he was, the other Master of Chaldea dressed in his swimming trunks, sandwiched facedown between two half-naked Servants from both side as they embraced him in a protective manner. Arthur sighed in relief, too glad to know that even in the worst-case scenario, Gudao has both Gawain and Robin at his side to mitigate the damage.</p><p>He turned to the rest of his fellow Servants, raising a curious eyebrow at Ritsuka’s curiously red cheeks before urging her, “Master, we need to help them.”</p><p>“O-oh, of course!” Ritsuka spluttered, shaking her head to get her bearings, “Come on, everyone!”</p><p>“Right!” Mash agrees as she moved in to help while Ushiwakamaru readily complies as they surround the pile of unconscious bodies.</p><p>“Alright. Ushi, you and I will carry Gawain off them. Mash, make a grab for Gudao and Ritsuka will help carry Robin up,” Arthur directedly firmly, receiving nods of acknowledgement in return.</p><hr/><p>“So wait, it was Mordred? Are you serious?” puzzled Ritsuka, looking quite confused as she positioned herself comfortably with an exhausted Robin by her side, his arm slung over her shoulders for support, “But how can her Noble Phantasm went that badly? I thought she already mastered riding Prydwen?”</p><p>“She did,” Gudao answered in deadpan, rubbing his forehead as Ushi helped to prop him upright while Mash fusses over him in worry , “But something went wrong, and I don’t think it’s her fault…”</p><p>As the Masters continued to discuss, Arthur make a quick diagnosis of Gawain’s drenched body to check for any lingering injuries left behind by the waves before nodding in affirmation of his findings. Though he was not a trained medic, he knows enough about injuries that even a tidal wave on the calibre of a Noble Phantasm warrants a necessary check.</p><p>Gawain gulped nervously, unsure of Arthur’s concern, “My apologies, Your Majesty. I do not wish to burden you with my injuries.”</p><p>“It’s fine, Sir Gawain. I am just glad that you are alright,” Arthur replied amicably with a shake of his head, before turning his gaze downwards, “And please, don’t call me that. Artoria is your King, not me.”</p><p>“But even so, I…!” Gawain looked as though he wanted to continue with his protest but cut himself off from continuing out of respect for the other King of Knights. Shoulders slumped and a dispirited sigh, Gawain stood awkwardly beside Arthur with crossed arms over his naked chest. </p><p>Arthur briefly turned to Gawain with a wistful glance, staring nostalgically at the loyal knight who looked and acted so identical to his own nephew. A knight who was indeed his nephew in everything but that miniscule difference of alternate timelines.</p><p>It was a shame though that most of Gawain’s beach attire went missing during the brief chaos. When he and Robin shielded Gudao from the worst of the tidal waves, their summer jackets were torn apart by the intense currents while they were in the water. Though Arthur would certainly not dare claim to be the most influential Servant in Chaldea considering his self-imposed anti-social habits, maybe he could pull a few strings to get Gawain and Robin new summer clothes. It was the least he could do for them.</p><p>“For all that’s worth,” Arthur turned to his fellow Servant with a grateful smile, hints of a plan forming to make up for his aloofness, “Thank you for keeping Gudao safe. You have my thanks.”</p><p>Gawain looked pleasantly surprised at his words of praise before his face softened with joy, nodding his head firmly with pride.</p><p>“Apologise to them right this instant!”</p><p>“Ouch-Okay, okay-Ow! I’m gonna say sorry, okay!?”</p><p>Everybody turned towards the direction of two very familiar voices, revealed to be none other than the sight of Artoria dragging Mordred by the arm. </p><p>“Artoria, Mordred?” Ritsuka blinked, “What are you-?”</p><p>With crossed arms and a stern visage, Artoria narrowed her eyes at Mordred like a hawk.</p><p>Shuddering from the pressure of her Father’s glare, Mordred took in a deep breath.</p><p>“Look, I’m sorry for screwing things up the way I did. I didn’t mean to let that wave out of control!”</p><p>“Oh, uh, you’re forgiven!” Ritsuka chirped up.</p><p>Artoria nodded approvingly, before her sharp gaze melted into that of concern as she turned to the rest, “Is everyone else okay? Master, Gawain? Robin?”</p><p>“We are all accounted for, your Majesty,” Gawain answered graciously, as Gudao tiredly nodded while Robin sends a shaking thumbs up.</p><p>“Good,” Artoria placed a hand to her chest, looking relieved, “I’m glad everyone is alright.”</p><p>“I was sabotaged!”</p><p>All eyes turned to Mordred incredulously, Mash doubly so as she asks in shock, “Really? Someone sabotaged your Noble Phantasm?”</p><p>The Saber of Red nodded her head vigorously, “Yes, exactly! Prydwen performed like normal, but then I sensed something foreign heading my way and it screwed my focus when I tried to avoid it!”</p><p>“Mordred, is this true?” Artoria demanded.</p><p>“I’m talking the truth here, Father!” Mordred protested back.</p><p>Arthur shook his head at the scene. It was way too surreal for him.</p><p>Ritsuka blew off a very loud whistle with one hand, another a flat palm to the air, “Okay, hold up and take it down a notch! So, what is going on!? First, there’s a tidal wave that we thought was a freak accident, then we have Mordred as the culprit-”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“Hush!”</p><p>“But then Mordred said her Noble Phantasm was sabotaged by someone else! So, what’s really going on here!?” Ritsuka exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air.</p><p>“That’s a good question, Senpai~”</p><p>Everybody stiffened, their blood chilled by the voice’s overly sweet and teasing tone as its owner manifested into the scene. Dressed in her rather admittedly risqué swimsuit that reveals a generous amount of her tanned skin, BB sauntered towards the group with an unnatural grace that left Arthur feeling like he was watching a predator who was overly confident in her hunt.</p><p>However, her iconic smirk was not present. In its place was a blazing scowl so intense it could so much as burn a tree down if she would has chosen to.</p><p>“Oh wow, look at this mess you made, you overgrown tomboy. I guess my aim was a little too off course but eh, I was venting so that’s fine,” BB confessed to her crime with the ease of a petal in the breeze as she took in her surroundings, her eyes leering briefly at a wary Arthur.</p><p>“Of course, she did it…” Gudao grunted under his breath, while Ritsuka looked positively nervous as she watches the scene unfold.</p><p>“Wait a sec, it was you!?” Mordred snarled; her hands clenched into fists.</p><p>“Your face looks like Roman rubbish, so I can’t help it if I had a target to burn like the trash it is,” BB waved her hand dismissively, pointedly ignoring the seething knight as she shrugged, “But that’s not why I’m here.”</p><p>Mordred looked ready to pounce, “Why you-!”</p><p>“Mordred, wait,” Artoria stretched her arm out to block her, before turning her stern glare at the apathetic BB with gritted teeth, “Don’t you realize the damage you could’ve done to Luluhawa? You are supposed to be our main organiser for ServantFes!”</p><p>BB rolled her eyes, “Look, it’s just minor damage. I can fix it up whenever and wherever. Besides, I’m here for your male counterpart, not you.”</p><p>The Moon Cancer’s statement caused quite a stir, as the people connected to Arthur reacted quite strongly.</p><p>Gudao and Ritsuka quickly moved in to stand by Arthur’s side whereas Gawain and Artoria immediately brandished their respective holy swords at BB. Mordred needed no prompting of her own to aim Prydwen at the Moon Cancer point-blank.</p><p>The others remained confused, though there was a glint of understanding and perhaps even envy in Robin’s studious gaze as he protectively stood by Ritsuka while Ushiwakamaru and Mash flanked Gudao’s.</p><p>“Stay your hand, BB,” Gawain fumed with ire, the grip on his sword’s pommel tightening with outrage, “You shall not corrupt Sir Arthur with your insidious schemes.”</p><p>“I agree. What plans do you have for him?” Artoria asked, her green eyes narrowed with her water gun prepped at hand.</p><p>“I haven’t seen such a loyal squad in a while,” BB muses to herself, lips curled into a small smile, “Brings back memories on the moon~.”</p><p>To say that Arthur felt floored was an understatement. He knew that on principle, Chaldean Servants always support one another in battle. However, being the non-existent social butterfly that he was, could not have expected this many people supporting him. But despite the awe he felt, Arthur was not a man who would stand down and let others fight for him.</p><p>“What do you want, BB?” Arthur demanded, his green eyes a steely gaze as he stood his ground.</p><p>BB placed a hand on her hips, her expression unamused as she rolled her eyes, “Finally, you speak at last. You have quite the guts for a pretty boy, aren’t you? And here I thought you would roll over quickly like the lost dog you are.”</p><p>Arthur frowned with the severity of a hardened king, “State your point, BB and be done with it.”</p><p>For a moment, Arthur could have sworn that he saw a whisp of shadow and crimson miasma flitted in BB’s wrathful eyes but just before he could even comprehend what that even meant, the Moon Cancer let out an exasperated sigh as she threw her hands up in the air.</p><p>“Fine, I can’t even pretend anymore!” She stomped over to the edge of the shores, her Authority boiling away the seawater, “You have won this round, you and your smartass of a court mage but you haven’t won the war yet!”</p><p>“Does anybody know what’s she on about?” Ritsuka whispered to the rest, looking blankly confused and very unnerved.</p><p>“I have no clue either.”</p><p>“Beats me.”</p><p>“I’m confused too.”</p><p>“How should I know what goes in her head?”</p><p> Suddenly, a waft of scented white lilies permeates the air as blossoming petals rode along the winds around the space above them.</p><p>Artoria scrutinized the familiar petals closely, her eyes slowly widening in shock, “This isn’t his…!”</p><p>“This is-!” Arthur felt his breath hitched in his throat, tears stinging his eyes, “That means she’s-!”</p><p>“Pettiness isn’t a good look on you, Moon Cancer. Maybe you should stop getting so bothered by the summer heat and cool yourself down in Mauna Kea? I’m sure it’ll do wonders for your burnt skin.”</p><p>Swooping in with a grace akin to an angel of the beach, Merlin walked proudly towards them with beautiful flowers growing in her wake. Dressed in the same summer garb that she wore in his dream, the Flower Magus from another World grinned with the smugness of a satisfied cat as she side-eyed the fuming AI.</p><p>“Oh wait,” Merlin gasped theatrically with false guilt, “I forgot, you can’t afford to do it right now. My bad.”</p><p>BB merely snarled back with gritted teeth in response, but then stiffened as she saw a certain Foreigner following behind the Magus.</p><p>“Aww, I lost the race,” Abby moaned, before shaking her head as she perked up at Merlin, “Still, that was fun! I hope you find what you’re looking for!”</p><p> “Of course, Abby,” Merlin nodded gratefully, her once smug grin softening into a genial smile, “Thank you for letting me in, I truly appreciate it.”</p><p>“Your welcome! I’ll keep playing the game you showed me before,” Abby replied happily, before turning to the rest, specifically acknowledging the Chaldean Masters with a waving hand, “Bye, everybody!”</p><p>And with that, the first Foreigner of Chaldea happily skipped away back into the big city, none the wiser as Merlin waved back at her. BB simply turned her head away, her expression the epitome of sheer frustration.</p><p>Arthur had a niggling suspicion in his mind when it comes to Abby, an uneasy itch that he’s not quite sure what to make of. But all that pales in comparison to the one person that he never thought to see again.</p><p>“Merlin…” He approached the Magus with slight hesitance, not sure if she was only merely a figment of his imagination or was truly the real deal herself. Judging from the stunned silence behind him, the reality leans slightly more to the latter.</p><p>“My King,” Merlin grinned at him, this time filled to the brim with sincere fondness, “I did say our reunion is sooner than you think.”</p><p>Her answer was enough to cast off all hesitance, and Arthur came sprinting towards her like a touch-starved man. After embracing his arms around her, he carried her up into the air by the waist and swung her around in an ecstatic fashion.</p><p>“You did it, Merlin, you did it!” Arthur exclaimed, smiling like the shiniest star in the sky.</p><p>“Oh goodness, Arthur! Put me down!” Merlin laughed giddily, her hands gripping his shoulders, “You’re going too fast!”</p><p>Gudao and Ritsuka were the first to approach the two with the others following behind, disbelieving realization on their faces.</p><p>“Arthur, is she…?” Gudao asked, eyes wide in awe while Ritsuka looked as though she had just witnessed one of the greatest sights she has ever seen in her life.</p><p>Gingerly setting her back down, Arthur stood to the side and let Merlin do all the talking.</p><p>“Indeed, I am. Just as you see, oh Masters of Chaldea, I’m the Magus of Flowers from a parallel world!” Merlin greeted the group with a flourish of her arms, smiling proudly as she does so, “If you like, you can differentiate me from the Merlin that you know by calling me-hmm… Ha! Caster of Albion would do.”</p><p>“Oh, uh, of course!” Gudao jerkily nodded his head, his face completely abashed in scarlet hue much to Mash’s dismayed sigh and Ritsuka’s struggle to hold back her giggling in the background, “S-sure, Caster of Albion. We’re honoured to make your acquaintance.”</p><p>“Likewise, Masters,” Merlin bowed politely, her violet eyes twinkling with mischief, “Though I may not be a contracted Servant of Chaldea, I would gladly watch over you as a big sister for this summer.”</p><p>Gudao paled, “Oh, um, that’s okay! Jeanne’s already filling for that role so please don’t bother yourself too much with it.”</p><p>“Aww, are you saying there’s no more room for big ol’ sister Merlin in your life?” Merlin coaxed theatrically, putting on the most melodramatic of pouty expressions, “I didn’t realize how socially thrifty Master can be!”</p><p>Poor Gudao, rendered into a blushing mess of stammering as Ritsuka broke out in a fit of laughter while Mash tried to console him with a backrub.</p><p>“She truly is…!” Gawain looked plainly horrified as realization sets in, “Two Merlins. Two Merlins in one place.”</p><p>“Huh…” Mordred muttered quietly, far too immersed in the surrealistic reality of two Merlins.</p><p>Artoria simply blinked, wide-eyed as empathy courses through her. Now she knows how her male counterpart feels whenever he was personally there for her Merlin’s usual pranks and hijinks with a voice that was almost identical to his.</p><p>Ushiwakamaru looked simply lost and Robin shifted a wary gaze at a seething BB in the backdrop of the shores, her anger literally boiling the seawater behind her.</p><p>Arthur shook his head bemusedly, opting to clear his throat with sympathetic smile, “Now, now, that’s enough, Merlin. Let Gudao breath before he starts to really burn up.”</p><p>“Alright, Arthur,” Merlin relented with a nod, her expression that of satisfied cat as she clapped her hands together, “Now, I’m sure you all have questions but I would like have a private time with Arthur here. Once we’re done, we’ll come catch up afterwards.”</p><p>“Understood!” Ritsuka chirped agreeably, speaking up in the place of her fellow Master that was currently indisposed, “We’ll let you have your alone time.”</p><p>“Thank you, Master,” Merlin smiled joyfully, before it turns into a sinister one as she shot a glare at BB, “And that includes you, Moon Cancer.”</p><p>Summoning up whatever remains of her grace, BB schooled an expression of indifference as she jeered, “Sure, I will. Have fun with your little escapades Magus, because you and I both know you can’t last here forever.”</p><p>“That’s fine by me,” Merlin smirked, tilting her head as she echoed back BB’s words, “After all, you and I both know this Singularity can’t last forever.”</p><p>For an ephemeral moment, Arthur witnessed that very same tendril of dark miasma flashing through BB’s eyes again. Unlike the unease he felt with Abigail, paranoia bubbled and surges throughout the veins beneath his sweating skin.</p><p>But then, that moment ended quickly as it came, and BB suddenly left. Disappearing into thin air without much fanfare.</p><p>Ritsuka bit her lips in trepidation, dread filling her face, “I know BB can be a bit too much, but wow, she’s… Different when she’s pissed.”</p><p>Having covered his wits, Gudao shook his head in exasperation, “We need to keep an eye out for BB, just in case she tries anything.”</p><p>“I agree, Master,” Robin nodded, his eyes narrowed in contemplation, “BB doesn’t take any losses well. She might try and pull something if we’re not careful.”</p><p>“Oh, hell no,” Mordred swore out loud, gritting her teeth, “If she tries to mess with us again, I’m taking Clarent out and stick it right up her-!”</p><p>“When push comes to shove, we will foil her schemes should she try,” Gawain swiftly cut her off, nodding avowedly in rapport.</p><p>Mash and Ushiwakamaru nodded their heads as well in support. In that moment, Artoria walked up towards Arthur and Merlin.</p><p>“Words couldn’t do justice here,” Artoria commented, impressed, “You truly are him if Merlin is a woman, Caster of Albion.”</p><p>“And you too is truly an Arthur if he was a woman, Artoria,” Merlin teased back, affection colouring her voice, “We could all pose as a single family of long-lost twins if my other self is here.”</p><p>“Speaking of Merlin,” Arthur spoke up quickly before they get too distracted, “You’re going to meet up with him later, yes?”</p><p>“That I am,” Artoria nodded, raising an eyebrow in curiosity, “He’s very tired lately for some reason, so I was planning to stop by and get him someplace to rest. Is there something you need?”</p><p>“Actually, yes. Can you pass on a message to him? I-”</p><p>“And me!” Merlin chimed in.</p><p>Arthur laughed a little in amusement. Of course, she would know, “Yes, Caster of Albion and I would like to thank him for helping to reunite us in the here and now.”</p><p>Artoria’s face softened as she nodded, understanding filling her eyes, “Yes, of course. I’m certain that he’ll be glad to hear of it.”</p><p>“Thank you, Artoria,” Arthur said gratefully, before turning to Merlin with a heartfelt smile on his face, “Now, what were you saying about a private time with me?”</p><p>Merlin stared back at him with deep fondness in her violet eyes, clutching his hand affectionately, “Indeed that, Arthur. We have a lot of catching up to do.”</p><p>Arthur grinned, green eyes sparkling with enthusiasm as he returned her grip with a tender squeeze of his own, “Then I know just the spot.”</p><hr/><p>“Hey… Didn’t Arthur said that he wanted to talk to us first?”</p><p>“Hmm, well, he seemed to really miss Caster of Albion, so I think he must’ve put that conversation on the backburner for now.”</p><p>“I don’t know, but I have this feeling that we’re going to wait a long while until we meet up with them.”</p><p>“Wait, you’re not suggesting that they are together, right?”</p><p>“They sure looked it though. Have you seen the way he looks at her?”</p><p>“I’d suggest you stop that line of questioning before-”</p><p>“Say, Father! What do you think?”</p><p>“I-I have no comments on that! And what they do with their relationship is their business, not ours!”</p><p>“Ouch! There’s no need to shout so loudly…”</p><hr/><p>“That is…!” Arthur was borderline speechless, shocked at the sheer weight of the revelation that is the truth of the Singularity, “To think that BB has been harbouring a connection to an Evil God all this time?!”</p><p>Merlin nodded solemnly in agreement, “She’s sneaky, I’ll give her that, disguising herself as a Moon Cancer instead of her true designation as a Foreigner. It’s also how she was able to completely disable communications from the outside up until now. Given the true nature of her powers, it made sense that BB can create multiple feats that approach far too close or perhaps even a perversion of True Magic. This time-loop cannot be a coincidence.”</p><p>“Then our suspicions were correct this whole time,” Arthur sighed, crossing his arms as he glared downwards at the sands, “BB has always been pulling the strings this whole time.”</p><p>“Indeed,” Merlin replied with a hum, tilting her head “What do you suggest we do now, Arthur?”</p><p>Arthur rubbed his chin contemplatively, before speaking up “I believe that it is best that we should relay this information to the others, leave the official investigation to them and lay low for now.”</p><p>“Understood. I assumed you heard Dantes’ warning already, right?” Merlin received an acknowledging nod and smiled grimly in response, “If we take his words seriously, BB has her eyes everywhere in the shadows.”</p><p>Arthur jerked up as he swivelled his head around in a panicky motion, as though he was expecting BB’s head to pop out right from the shade of the coconut tree that they were taking shelter under.</p><p>It was only Merlin’s stifled giggles to shocked Arthur out of his paranoid state, prompting him to deliver a deadpan glare at her.</p><p>“Okay, okay! I admit, that was tasteless of me when we all know what BB’s capable of so let me reassure you with a secret,” Merlin winked at him, steadfastly ignoring his narrowed eyes, “You know Abigail, right? Chaldea’s first ever Foreigner?”</p><p>His glare lightened, Arthur raised a curious eyebrow, “Yes, I have heard of her. Wasn’t she the one who accompanied you earlier, the other Servant who helped you?”</p><p>“Yes, to both questions! Anyways, I felt really bad for Abigail when her partner, the only other member of Tentacle Iron Bar, went missing. So, I decided I could nudge Abigail into the right direction by using her powers to make certain… Blind spots around the island, let’s call it that.”</p><p>Arthur stared for a moment, before shaking his head and pinching the top of his nose in exasperation, “Only you, Merlin. Only you would go and pull something like that.”</p><p>Merlin snorted, her lips delicately curving into a smug grin, “Hey, I made sure it’s a harmless game and she had tons of fun with it. Besides, with BB busy with matters like this, we have all the time to ourselves.”</p><p>Arthur sighed as he steeled himself before asking the one dreaded question that he hoped to acknowledge last, “BB... BB mentioned that you can’t last here for long. Tell me, is that true?”</p><p>The grin on Merlin’s face turned somber, as she admitted, “Yes, that is true. Despite how much effort I put in to get here with the others’ help, I’m focusing as much as I could into managing my existence here. My best estimate? I could probably eke out a week, perhaps a single time loop at most.”</p><p>“But today is the fifth day of the week,” Arthur said quietly, his eyes closed, “Can you still be here even as the Singularity moves on into the next loop?”</p><p>“Arthur,” Merlin spoke up with vigour, a glimmer of sincerity laced within her voice, “I’m nothing if not tenacious. I can bring myself to last a bit longer than that if I have to.”</p><p>“If that is your answer…” Arthur opened his green eyes, flashing a resolute smile, “Then we just have to make the best of it regardless.”</p><p>“Arthur…?” Merlin glanced at him curiously, tilting her head, “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Follow me for a bit, Merlin.”</p><p>And so, the King of Knights stepped into the sunlight, leading the Magus of Flowers into a familiar-looking section of the beach where the silvery waves clashed upon the sandy shores. The cawing of the seagulls echoed in the far distance, intermingled with the clashing of the ocean’s waves.</p><p>“This is-!” Merlin gasped in surprise, so taken aback that her violet eyes glossed over with a tearful sheen.</p><p>Arthur shrugged his shoulders, rubbing his arm sheepishly, “Yeah, I know it’s not exactly the same as the dream but this was the only part of the beach I noticed that wasn't damaged by the wave-”</p><p>Merlin immediately lunges towards Arthur, catching him off-guard as she wrapped her arms around him.</p><p>“Arthur…” Merlin breathed, closing her eyes as her shaking lips curved up into a grateful smile, “Thank you.”</p><p>Arthur’s face softened, returning her embrace with a hug of his own as he gingerly whispered into her hair, “I don't regret it. No matter how little time we have together, I will always cherish it."</p><p>“Then I’m glad,” Merlin raised her head up to look at Arthur’s face, “That we’re both here together.”</p><p>Arthur took a step back, a toothy grin gracing his face. With the brilliance of the sun reflected on the silvery waves, he gently held out his hand. The smell of sea salt and briny winds caress their cheeks, sparkling flowers blooming beneath their feet.</p><p>“Shallows?” Arthur asked bemusedly.</p><p>Merlin laughed heartily, “Yes, of course.”</p><p>As soon as she takes his hand, the glittering ocean becomes right before them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I like to give my thanks to the many friends I've made in the Discord server, the Seraphic Throne, for giving me advice on the general direction of this fanfic, including Pyrotra, the first ever shipper of Proto Merthur to churn out beautiful fanfics about them. </p><p>All in all, I'm glad to have written this fanfic given the chance. Even if it's not very good fanfic by any standards, I'm proud to say that I gave my all to write this regardless. Thank you for reading and see yah!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>